overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Cash Item
Cash Items are items that players can buy through using real money. Description Treasure-hunting is the core value in YGGDRASIL to encourage exploration and discovery. There are various items in YGGDRASIL that could be earned or bought using game currency. However, there are items, privileges, monsters, classes, etc. that cannot be received through normal gaming means. Cash items; marketed items sold out in the real world, that are part of the YGGDRASIL franchise.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) There was a cash gacha in the game where players could pay for a chance to win a prize.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning According to Momonga, all communications between players which did not go through in-game magic were the province of cash items. Adherent YGGDRASIL players visited a well-known Cash Item Shop, Gachapon, to acquire various rare game articles to upgrade their avatars and gaming experience with special effects.Overlord Blu-ray 04 Special: Prologue (1st Half) List of Known Products * Carrion Baby * Exchange PuppetOverlord Bonus Volume Chapter 2: The Two Set Off * High-Class Dragon''Overlord Volume 07 Prologue'' * Hourglass (Unofficial Name) * MinimumOverlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King * Shooting Star * Floating Orb-like Camera (Unofficial Name) * Quick-Change Item * Unnamed Cash Item that lower the experiences or levels loss when killed and resurrected.Overlord First Half Chapter 4: The Arena * Unnamed Cash Item which enables the player to equip a ring in every finger. * Unnamed Cash Item capable of renaming the said item.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers * Unnamed Cash Item used by Ainz to help in creating Avatara golems. * Unnamed Cash Item that allowed for resurrection at hardly any cost. * Unnamed Cash Item which enables the user to escape at any moment.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: Dawn of Despair * Unnamed Cash Item capable of increasing the drop rate when killing monsters.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 6: Introduction to the Royal Capital's Disturbance * Unnamed Cash Item with the power to prevent being spied on by others.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 10: The Greatest Trump Card * Unnamed Cash item with the capability of letting players stored much more in their Inventory Box beyond its limit. * Unnamed Cash Item wherein which it could allow the player to increase the number of spells they are able to learn by another 100. In other words, the maximum amount of spells a player is normally 300, but with this cash item used, it increased the limit to 400.Overlord First Half Chapter 5: Magic Trivia * Momonga had never used so much cash items until he fought Shalltear Bloodfallen in a battle.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: PvN * Cash Items are ineffective against the powers of World Items such as the one that cannot fully resurrect a character deleted by Longinus. * Cash Items cannot remove or shorten the cooldown period once a super-tier spell is used the first time around. * Tabula Smaragdina is the guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown who was responsible for buying and using up many cash items to expand said data capacity in the Great Tomb of Nazarick.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match * Gazef Stronoff was the only native in the New World known to have been given a cash item by Ainz.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 5: Ruler of Death * According to Momonga, most players who valued power would spend their money on Cash Items. * Momonga had used permanent cash items (which were very expensive) to let him wear a full ten rings, one on each finger, and use all their powers at once.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians * Sometimes, even rarer items could not be acquired through conventional means, but also through chance by the use of vending machine capsules. * According to Ainz, Shooting Star is worthy of being called the best Cash Item in the game. References }} Gallery Category:Terminology Category:Items Category:YGGDRASIL Items Category:YGGDRASIL Terms